The Blocky People
by Botclone
Summary: 4 worlds unite. Blockheads. Blockland. Roblox. Minecraft.
1. The First Case

The Blocky People  
**NOTE** : This is a fanfic about all the blocky games I know  
**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Minecraft. Mojang does.  
I do not own Roblox. I dunno who owns it.  
I do not own The Blockheads. majicDave owns it.  
I do not own Blockland. I dunno who owns it.

Steve P.O.V.

Sigh. Night time.  
It was night. I needed just a bit of wood. My crafting table was burned. I'd found some strange block in a portal form. I was going to craft a flint and steel to start the portal.

Growll.

"What the- OW!" I said.  
It was a zombie. How stupid was I ? I forgot to bring a weapon before going out in the dead of night?  
I ran toward my home. I got in and quickly made a crafting , I went upstairs to find a weapon.  
"Where in the nether is it?" I shout. I run from chest to chest , looking for a weapon. I lift a damaged iron sword from a large chest. "Dammit." I plop down the crafting table.

Bang.

"Shut up , zombie!" I said. I quickly try to assemble a flint and steel. The zombie banging on the door behind me made me more pressured. I start to hear more moans. More zombies.

Bang. Bang bang.

I forgot how to assemble a flint and steel. I rush to pick up a book on the floor. It's titled : CRAFTING AND BREWING RECIPIES. I try to find the page.

Bang bang bang.

I find the page titled tools. Luckily the flint and steel is on the first page.

FLINT AND STEEL.  
Put one flint on the edge of the crafting grid. Then, put an iron bar on the middle of the crafting grid.

Bang bang bang. Bang bang.

I run to the crafting table. I assemble a flint and steel and take it.

Bang bang bang bang. Crack.

Darn. The door broke.  
I looked back as I ran. I saw about 3, 4 , no wait, 6. I ran toward the misterious portal frame. Hope this works. I thought. If it dosen't , I'm screwed. I light the frame. I turn my back on it. I hit a zombie with the damaged sword. I look behind me.  
What the hell? I thought.  
The portal , was round  
Thats impossible. This might be a painting trick. one side of my brain said.  
My other side of the braid thought Just go in! You're gonna be mauled!  
Then I jumped in.


	2. Another Incident

The Blocky People  
Another incident  
I do not own Apocalypse Rising. Gusmanak does.  
Another blocky person has an accident.

Textnoob P.O.V.

"Check your weapons."  
We're on our fire station, guns ready. Our scouts report that a bandit group will roll into Kin. We placed riflemen in strategic locations. Our assault squad are hiding in the medical tents. We heard , from the chat , that they'll be rolling in with humvees.  
In case you're wondering, I'm playing Apocalypse Rising.  
"Wait for them to near, then pick your targets." I ordered. I make hand signals at the assault squad to take aim."Riflemen, aim at the drivers and the machine gunners only."

I take out my rifle. M1 Garanad. I put in the clip and sight the commander.  
"Fire when I shoot. Try to miss a bit." I told the rifle squad. "Attack plan 6?" a rifleman asked. "Yes"  
They pass an invisible boundary lane.  
I shoot the commander in the head.  
The assault squad shoots any bandit on the road. They walk on to the street, revealing themselves. A machinegunner sighted a fellow soldier. I dropped him. The riflemen shoot the drivers as they hurriedly try to escape. The machinegunner fell. I saw a bandit get mauled by a zombie.  
Nice. They're here. I thought.  
"Get outta here now!" I shouted to my soldiers. They break formation and fall back 4 blocks. We all enter a building and with silenced weapons try to pick off the lucky bandits and the horde of zombies we attracted. It was too much zombies. Then , one of our teammates die. Then another. We hear machinegun fire.  
It was a trap. The ones we killed were decoys. I thought.  
We run in different directions. I run to Hark. Thats where my team go if we are separated. While running , I run into a zombie with green armor.  
**Patient Zero. **I thought.  
I ran away from him.  
3 days later  
As I was going to Hark, I found a cow. Near a dead body.  
Thats weird. I thought.  
I moved my cursor on him. I gasped. It was the body of my team mate. Then the cow morphed into Patient Zero. I shot it. He fell. A portal appeared. Then I noticed I shot him with my revolver. The loudest gun in the game.  
Crap.I thought. I looked around myself. Zombies were approaching everywhere.  
Hesitantly , I jumped into the portal.

Textnoob has left the game.


	3. Three's a Crowd

The Blocky People  
Three's a crowd

* * *

Blockhead P.O.V.  
"Faster!"  
I was on a motor boat. The driver was steering the boat. I was shooting at some terrorists. I was playomg a Counter Strike server. We had to get the hostage to saftey.  
I'm Blockhead from Blockland.  
A terrorist pulled a grenade and popped the pin. Someone shot him with an AWP. He fell to the water, and the grenade exploded on the bridge. And it was a lucky shot too. A truck full of terrorists were driving to somewhere, and seconds after the explosion, the truck sped, made the bridge fall, and the truck hit the water. The other terrorists on the bridge either died, fell or jumped in time.  
I reload by assault rifle. I take out my flashbang and chuck it at the bridge overahead of us. "Look down!" I shouted at my radio.  
FNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
I looked up. The terrorists dont seem to see us. They're holding their ears together and screaming. Some troops behind me drop them.  
Then, I heard a gun cock. This wasn't our usual sound of a gun cocking. I turned around. The driver had a Glock pointed at me. I hit him with my knife. Others start shooting at him. I had to dodge alot of bullets because friendly fire was on. He was driving like crazy. Then, we hit something. A sniper bullet hit him. He died. I looked behind me. There stood alot of terrorists with Galils out. I drop my M4A1, take the traitor's (the driver of the boat) machine gun, an M249, and held the trigger. The first line died. I had to get to the other side, because I had limited ammo. They were also throwing grenades at me. I got there, and a portal appeared. I looked back. They were still shooting at me. Reinforcements were coming. It looked like half the Blockland population became terrorists and tried to gang up on me. Seeing 2 choices  
A.) Defend to the death so your team will win  
Or  
B.) Jump in the portal without knowing whatever what was there and living  
I took choice B. I probably would die anyway.

* * *

Blockhead has been kicked.


	4. The Last Test

The Blocky People  
The Last Test  
All disclaimers are at the first chapter.

* * *

Rob P.O.V.  
"Get on the train!"  
Hello. My name's Rob. This is The Blockheads. Right now, I'm on a server. We are playing capture-the-flag.  
"I need more coal!" I told Christine.  
Somehow, I understand thoughts and motives of a few blockheads. I don't know why, but my thought reading only limits to 4 blockheads. They can also read my thoughts. I know when they're being harmed, if they're hungry and if they're tired.  
Right now, we are on a train, in full iron armor with iron swords, bows and baskets of food. We have one bucket for the flag, which, apparently, is a fish. We have to get the fish in the bucket and go back to our base and put it in a golden chest.  
Christine ran over with the coal. She handed it to me and I shoved it into the boiler. The train seemed to speed up. "Thanks. Now go to the back. Eat." I told her. She ran back to the passenger cars. We went in a tunnel. Five seconds later, Arrows started hitting our train. The donkeys in our hold were being hit. A guy jumped on to the steam engine. I cursed silently. I grabbed my sword and stabbed it through the roof. The guy fell at the back and got crushed.  
Our passengers cheered. But it was short-lived. Some enemy burned trees beside our path. Then, a portal appeared. It swallowed me, Christine and my other 3 blockheads. The rest of the passengers were killed by the heat.

* * *

Rob has left.  
Christine has left.  
Gideon has left.  
Sam has left.  
Jill has left.


	5. The Fun Begins

The Blocky People  
The Fun Begins  
All disclaimers are at the starting chapters  
Oh yeah spare me I'm starting a new series called What If?

* * *

Steve P.O.V.  
I opened my eyes  
I got up slowly. The terrain was slanted, but not blocky. I placed an anvil I always keep for emergencies. I repaired my sword, took the anvil and trudged through the terrain.  
After a while, I think I saw a figure on the horizon. I heard a moan, turned around and saw a zombie. But it wasn't like our zombie. It looked like a robloxian. I slahsed my sword on him. It died, but more came.  
An ambush.  
I took out my bow and notched arrows. The rest I took out with my sword. I was about to kill the last one when it tackled me and was about to bite when the body parts split. I heard machine gun fire. It broke off. I pushed the corpse off me and saw a Blocklander. He had a machine gun in two hands.  
"Thanks." I said. "I would've been dead meat."  
"Oh, that's just the tip of the iceberg." He replied. "My name's Blockhead."  
He stuck out his hand. I took it, and he helped me up.  
"Steve." I said.  
A terrorist appeared out of no where. Blockhead pulled out his pistol. I got my bow and notched an arrow. Both of us fired. The terrorist pulled out an uzi and tried to fire, but, PING. The uzi was shot out of his hand. 3 other terrorists approached and they were shot. Slowly, we turned around. A familiar Robloxian held an assault rifle.  
It was him. Textnoob.  
"Hello." He simply said


End file.
